Family Bonding
by shortie990
Summary: The Davis Girls and Jason are taking a family trip... Takes place before Jason and Sam get married, Summer 2011. Will involve JaSam but will revolve mostly around the Davis Family. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Do not own Disney World (but how cool would that be! )

So this is a little story that came to me the other day and decided to write it out. It's not going to be my typical JaSam story. It's going to revolve more around Sam and her mother and her sisters and their relationship, with Jason thrown into the mix.

Time line is around August 2011. Just before Sam and Jason got married. Hope you enjoy! This will be a light and fluffy story!

* * *

_**Family Bonding**_

Sam just stared at her mother like she had suddenly grown three heads. She couldn't believe what she was suggesting. "You can't be serious?" she asked, as her brown eyes looked onto her mother's face, skeptically. She was at the Lake House visiting when her mother's had dropped her grand idea on her.

"Yes, I am!" stated Alexis to her eldest. She didn't understand why Sam was making such a big deal about it. "I want to take you, the girls and Jason on a trip to Disney World!" she stated this to Sam in a serious manner. She had just won a case and wanted to go on a trip to celebrate. They had never gone on a family trip before. She thought it would be nice to get away from Port Charles for a bit.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother, Alexis Davis!" cried Sam at her mother. She didn't understand what had suddenly gotten into her mother's head that she would think going on a family trip to Disney World would be a good idea.

"Sam, I'm serious," answered Alexis in frustration. She hadn't thought that Sam would be so against the idea. "I want to go on a trip with my family before everything changes with Kristina going off to University in the fall and you getting married and Molly starting high school. I just want to go away with my girls for a week, something we haven't done before!" Alexis looked saddened that Sam didn't support the idea, which she had thought was a good one. Her daughters were always telling her to lighten up and enjoy life! So here she was! She didn't understand why she getting the backslash.

"Mom," spoke Sam companionably at seeing the look on her mother's face. She hadn't meant for her to get upset. Reaching out, she took her mother's hand into hers. "I love you and I get where you are coming from. It's just ...a hard thing to picture you know...not the trip...but like all of us at Disney World, with Jason! I don't think it will be a good idea!"

"Well, it's supposed to be the happiest place on earth..." Alexis's voice trailed off, regretting ever bringing up the topic.

"Yes, I have heard that," laughed Sam slightly. "But why do you want to bring Jason? " Her mother and Jason had never really gotten along before. She didn't see why all the sudden, her mother wanted to add him into the Davis girl mix. She was curious at why all the sudden Alexis wanted Jason to come along.

"Well, in less in than a month he is going to be your husband and my Son-in-law. I just thought it would be nice to include him, that's all," explained Alexis to her daughter. She didn't know much about him. And didn't think his life was good for Sam. But she knew how much they both loved and cared for one another. "Plus, I thought you wouldn't come if I had just made the trip about me and your sisters! I didn't think it would be such a bad idea."

"I would have come," stated Sam. She didn't always need to be around Jason.

"I know," replied Alexis, smiling at her daughter. "But I thought you would like if Jason came along too."

"Well, I'm in. But I will have to talk to Jason. I don't know how much of a desire he has to go to Disney World," she explained, returning her mother's smile. The two women then hugged before breaking apart as Sam began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked her mother towards her in confusion. She didn't understand why she was suddenly laughing.

"It's nothing," stated Sam, trying to hold back her laughter but was failing. "It's just I can't believe I just agreed to go on a trip to Disney World with my fiancé and crazy family!"

"Oh shut up!" cried Alexis smiling, hitting her daughter playfully on the arm.

* * *

Okay I know it's short. But I didn't want to write something long and no body likes it. So please review and tell me what you think and if I should go on.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Do not own Disney World (but how cool would that be! )

* * *

Sam entered the penthouse which was surprisingly quiet for once. Ever since she had allowed Maxie to plan the wedding, the penthouse had been filled with bickering voices of Jason and the feisty blonde arguing over boundaries. Maxie was always here now it seemed showing Sam one thing or another for the wedding. Jason did not like this very much.

"Anyone home?" she called out as she closed the door behind her and placed her purse onto the desk. It was just pass five in the evening and she was just coming home from her mother's. After Alexis had told Sam about the trip, she had wanted her opinion on where they should stay. And to Sam's surprise, her mother pulled out travel books on Orlando Florida. Clearly she had been thinking about this trip for some time now. Sam had asked her mother what her sisters thought about the whole thing. Alexis had gone on to explain how her sisters where on board with the whole trip. Molly and Kristina had come home shortly after, excited to hear that Sam was okay with. They had seemed to be more excited about it, then their mother was. Sam had thought that her sisters would share the same view point on the trip like she had but they hadn't. Both Kristina and Molly were thrilled about the possible Davis Family trip.

Now the only person that needed to be convinced about it was Jason, who Sam knew would be a lot harder to convince then her sisters.

"Sam," cried a voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me," she answered back to her fiance.

A few moments later, Jason appeared from the kitchen, carrying two beers in his hands, which he offered one to Sam, who took it willingly. She was dying of thirst and heat. It was one of the hottest summers on record that Port Charles seemed to be experiencing.

Just as she was about to take a sip of it, she quickly changed her mind and placed it down on the coffee table in front of her. As she kneeled down onto the couch she reached for her hair and twisted into a bun on top of her head. The back of her neck was drenched in sweat.

"Did the air conditioner guy not come today?" she asked towards Jason, who was standing by the open window, trying to get a breeze. Their AC had been broken for a few days now and the repair man was supposed to come and fix it today.

"No," replied Jason in frustration, "He is not coming now until next week!" He complained as he took a drink from his beer. Usually the heat did not bother him and didn't usually like the AC on but this time it was. It was too hot even for him.

"So I'm guessing your day didn't go so well then," spoke Sam slowly as she turned to reach for her beer, which was behind her but did not drink from it. Instead she began to peel off the label of it, enjoying the coldness of the glass against her hands. She looked over at Jason, who was staring out the window still.

"No, it didn't," he stated, looking towards her, "After having to deal with that, Maxie showed up to have me measured for a tux!" He then drank the remainder of his beer. As Sam watched him, she could see the tension the wedding was having on him.

"I know this wedding thing is getting out of hand, isn't it?" she stated towards him. She knew it was for her a little. She knew that a lot went into a wedding but she was now think it was all getting too much for her. All she wanted was to be married to the man she loved, she didn't need it to be the party of the year or anything, like Maxie seemed to want it to be.

"Yeah it is," agreed Jason as he placed his empty bottle on the dinning room table before making his way over to where she was seated on the couch.

"Maybe, we should get away for a while," suggested Sam towards him.

"I would like that very much," he agreed as he took a seat beside hr and pulled her close to him. They then shared a long kiss together as he crashed his lips against hers."Maybe, we could go to the island," he suggested in between kisses, thinking about how much fun they had together the last time they were there, "WE could play tennis!" he whispered seductively into her ear.

Sam couldn't help but smile at what he was suggesting, she liked that idea even more then going to Disney World with her family but she knew how much her mother wanted to make this trip happen. "What about Disney World?" she suggested as she leaned back a little and looked into his eyes. She wanted to be able to see his reaction.

"Disney World?" A puzzled expression came across his face at this.

"Yeah, Disney World! I have never been there and it's supposed to be the happiest place on earth," she rambled on, towards him. She didn't want to mention that it was her mother's idea to go. She knew he would say no right off the bat if she did. She knew she had a better chance of convincing him to go if she made it seem like she really wanted to go there.

"I have been there once," he replied slowly, "With Michael, when he was a baby. It wasn't all that they make it out to be." They remained silent for a second before Jason leaned in to kiss her again. He was done discussing Disney World.

However Sam knew she couldn't give up just yet. "Oh don't say that!" she replied as she smiled at Jason as she placed a hand on his chest, trying to keep him a bay. This earned her a puzzled expression from him. "I'm sure it would be fun," she continued to ramble on, ignoring his look. "Plus my mom…"

"What about Alexis?" he interjected.

"Well," spoke Sam slowly, as she looked away from him briefly. She was suddenly nervous. "She just won that big case and wants to celebrate with me and my sisters. And since we have never really gone on a family trip before, she thought it would be a good time to do so before Krissy goes away to school in the fall and we get married…So anyways, I met with her today and she wants to go on a trip to Disney World with my sisters, me and you!" she spoke the last bit all in one breath, "So what do you think?" she asked, meeting Jason's eye.

It was now Jason's turn to look at her like she had suddenly grown three heads. He couldn't believe that she was being serious at that moment.

* * *

I know that not a good ending but more will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.  
Do not own the Floridan or Disney World.

Thanks so much for everyone for reading and reviewing! It means a lot!

* * *

"Oh My God! I can't believe that this is happening! I am so excited!" Squeaked Molly, clasping her hands together in excitement as they stood in line at the airport, waiting to board their plane.  
" me either," mumbled Sam sarcastically under her breathe as she looked over at her little sister. She couldn't believe either that this was all happening,but she wasn't as excited about it as Molly was.  
"What was that?" Asked Alexis to her eldest daughter, hearing the sarcasm in her tone.  
"Nothing," cried Sam, quickly smiling at her mother.  
"We'll, you can just leave that attitude here, for once we get on that plane, you are going to be happy and joyful! Do you hear me young lady!" Spoke Alexis to her daughter, looking at her firmly over the rims of her glasses.  
"Young lady?" Replied back Sam, making a face at her mother.  
Alexis however decided to ignore this as she turned her attention to the muscular man standing just behind them. "And the same goes for you!"  
Jason appeared at Alexis at this. He didn't look to happy to be there and he really wasn't. It had taken some major arm twisting and blackmail on Sam part to get him to agree to come. But instead of putting up a fight with his future mother-in-law, he simply nodded his head in reply.  
"Good!" Stated Alexis a satisfied look playing on her face. She couldn't believe that her wish had finally come true. That she was finally getting the family trip she had wanted to take with her girls for some time now.

As the line began to move, Sam fell back a little, so that she was now beside Jason. She smiled up at him as she reached out and took his hand. "Thank you!" She whispered towards him.

He looked down at her at this, "you don't have to keep on doing that, Sam."  
"I just feel bad," she answered truthfully up at him. She knew this was the last place he wanted to be. She had given him the option of not coming but he knew how important this trip was.  
"It's fine Sam," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her briefly on the cheek. He didn't want her to feel bad about him coming along.

They then processed to where Alexis and the Girls stood, showing the stewardess their tickets. Their family trip was soon starting.

* * *

The short two hour plane ride from the Port Charles airport to Orlando international Airport seemed much longer then that however. Sonny had offered his plane for them to borrow but Alexis had wanted this trip to be as normal as possible. So they had ended flying in coach with all the other families heading to Disney World. No one seemed to be too happy about this except for Molly, who had her iPod blaring the whole time and her head buried in a book. So she had not heard the screaming baby seated two rows behind them. But everyone else had. "Ugh, that flight was brutal," complained Kristina as they stepped off of the plane,"I thought that baby would never shut up!" Normally the teen would had her iPod on like her sister but the battery wasn't charged. Forcing her too to listen to the screaming infant the whole way.

"Well,that's what babies sound like my dear,"replied Alexis to her daughter.  
The teen just looked at her mother before rolling her eyes in reply,"No duh!" She murmured before adjusting her purse on her shoulder and placing her sunglasses on, blocking the harsh rays of the Florida sun. The teen then stormed off , walking slightly ahead from the rest of them as they made their way to the airport.  
"Oh it's going to be a long week," spoke Alexis to herself as she too put her sunglasses on, watching her daughter walk away from her.  
"Don't worry Mom, she will come around," spoke Sam coming up beside her mother and wrapping a comfortable arm around her shoulder.  
"Thanks sweetie," replied Alexis, smiling at her eldest daughter. She was happy that she had come along. It wouldn't had been the same without her first born here with them. Kristina was less dramatic and more mellow it seemed with Sam around.  
The two then walked together following Kristina into the airport. Jason's and Molly were close behind them."It was nice of you to come Jason," stated Molly up at her future brother-in-law.  
Jason's looked at her blankly for a second, before smiling at the young teen,"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," he replied. Sure the trip wasn't getting off to such a great start, and he could think of a million of other things he rather be doing but he was looking forward to spending some time away from the wedding planning with Sam. Even if that meant he would have to do it with her crazy family too.

* * *

"Okay, here are your keys," spoke Alexis handing each Sam and Jason a key to their hotel room. "I managed for us to have adjoining rooms."  
Neither of them looked to please at this last bite of information as they took the keys from the lawyer but neither did they say anything.  
"Thanks mom," mumble Sam as she smiled at her mother.  
Alexis returned the smile before turning to her two youngest daughters, " and Girls, here is our room keys."  
Sam then looked over at Jason was staring back at her. He gave her a sad smile before reaching out and placing a hand on her waist, pulling her slightly towards her. They then shared a quick kiss before being interrupted by Alexis. "Everyone ready!?" She asked, a wide smile appearing on her face.  
"Ready!" Everyone chinned as they gathered up their suitcases and followed Alexis to the elevators. They were on the fifth floor. They were staying at the Grand Floridian, so they only had to take a short ride on the monorail to get to and from the parks. She wanted this trip to be perfect and only wanted the best. Jason after hearing the price of everything had offered to pay for his portion of the trip but Alexis had denied him, this was her treat.

"Okay, so it's just about ten now, I say we meet up in about two hours in the lobby and then head over to the park," spoke Alexis as she glanced down at the time on her phone. They had all been up for some time now and could use a good rest before exploring the magic of Disney's World.  
"Sounds good with me," replied Jason looking over at Alexis.  
"Yeah, I could use a quick nap," answered Sam. She hadn't been feeling well since the plane ride and could use some sleep. She had been hoping to sleep on the plane but that had not happened.  
It was with that they all parted ways, Alexis and the girls heading into their room and Jason and Sam in their's.

* * *

"Okay Girls, Mommy needs a nap," stated Alexis as she wheeled her suitcase into the room. She was exhausted and needed to rest her eyes for a bit. Not bothering to unpack, Alexis placed her suitcase along the far wall, beside the window of the room before collapsing onto the nearest bed. Everything in the room was grande and white. There were two Queen sized beds within it.

Both Molly and Kristina couldn't help but laugh at their mother as she smuggled up against one of the pillows. They hadn't been here for five minutes yet and she was already at home.

" Well me and Mol are going to go explore the grounds!" Stated Kristina as she placed her suitcase next to her mother's.  
"Yeah, this is one of the well know Disney Resorts," began to explain Molly. She had read all about the hotel and what it had to offer. She was eggar to explore it.  
"Okay, you girls do that. Just remember to meet back in the lobby at noon!" Spoke Alexis as she looked on at her daughters for a moment longer before closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
" Goodbye Sleeping Beauty!" Called out the two young girls as they left the room, leaving Alexis to sleep.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so tired," moaned Sam as she stepped into the room, her eyes immediately falling onto the queen bed. Kicking off her flip flops she had been wearing, she then stripped off her jeans and crawled into the bed with just her tank top on.

Jason couldn't help but smile at how fast she fell asleep. He had barely closed the door behind him before she was out cold. Leaving their suitcases by the door, Jason stripped off his black t-shirt and removed his boots before heading into the bathroom, he needed to get the smell of plane off of him.

He wasn't in the shower it seemed for five minutes before Sam came running in. He didn't hear her at first over the sound of the running water but soon did.  
"Sam," he spoke out in concern as he opened the shower door and went to were she was being sick to her stomach over the toilet. Her breakfast from the plane coming up. "Sam," he whispered gently as he reached out and pulled her hair away from her face.  
"I'm fine," whispered Sam as she wiped the her mouth with the back of her hand, turning to look at him. She felt suddenly better. What had come over her was gone.  
Jason didn't look too convinced at this as his blue eyes continued to look at her with worry.  
"I'm fine," she stated again at him before getting to her feet. " it was just a bad reaction to the food from the plane," she continued on as she twisted her hair into a ponytail.  
Jason still didn't believe her but didn't push it. " go back to your shower," she smiled at him, gesturing to the still running water of the shower. She then took a step towards him and kissed him quickly on the cheek before heading back into the bedroom. She didn't him to worry about her. She had been suddenly sick to her stomach, that was it. Lying back down on the bed, she fell asleep once again.

* * *

More will be coming soon, leave your requests on what you want to see happen. Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Do not own Disney World.

Okay, so I know its been a while but I'm back now, hopefully. Not making any promises. But I do hope to up load this story regularly again.

* * *

"Girls are you ready?" called out Alexis as she stood by the front door. She had her purse on her shoulder and sunglasses on top of her head. She was ready for the magic of Disney.

"Yep, all set!" cried back Molly as she finished slipping on her white laced Toms and joined her mom at the front door.

"Don't you look cute!" commented Alexis as she took in the sight of her youngest daughter. Molly was dressed in a pink summer dress and a wide rimmed straw hat.

"Thanks!" Molly smiled at her mom as she adjusted the straps of her baby blue Jansport backpack on her shoulders. "You look cute yourself Mom!" Alexis couldn't help but smile at this.

"Oh how you like to humour your old mom don't you?" she asked as she looked down at her own attire. She wasn't wearing anything special. Just a white polo neck t-shirt, coral knee-length shorts and white tennis shoes. She didn't feel very cute. "But thank you," she replied smiling at her daughter. "And now where is your sister? KRISTINA COME ON!"

A moment later the bathroom door banged opened and Kristina stepped out, "Jeez chill! I'm ready!" The teenager rolled her eyes slightly at her mother as she finished putting the final touches of her lip gloss on.

Alexis just stared at her daughter's face for a second before taking in what she was wearing. "Oh no, there is no way you are leaving this room, looking like that!" she spoke meeting the teenager's eye.

"What? What's wrong with what I am wearing?!" cried Kristina, putting the lid back onto her lip-gloss and staring at her mother.

"First off, those shorts are way too short and second, your feet will be killing you in an hour!" pointed out Alexis as she gestured to Kristina's high waist cut offs jean shorts. They were way too short, she thought to herself. The shorts were cut off right at the edge of Kristina's bottom. They left very little to the imagination.

"Mom! it's a million degrees outside! What am I suppose to wear?" argued back Kristina, hands on hips. She saw nothing wrong with what she was wearing. So she was showing off a little bit of leg, so would every other teenage girl. And she saw nothing wrong with the shows she was wearing. Yes, they had a slight wedge to them but she was use to them. They were the same sandals she had been wearing all summer so far. And not one time had Alexis said anything was wrong with them.

"I don't know! Can't you dress more like Molly," asked Alexis, gesturing to Molly.

"Ugh! You are so unfair!" cried Kristina in her mother's face.

"I'm not being unfair. I am being reasonable. I am your mother and I will not having you trace around Disney dressed like that!" spoke Alexis calmly to her daughter. She didn't want to start an argument with her daughter. Just at the beginning of their trip.

"Mom! There is nothing wrong with what I am wearing! This is what everyone else my age is wearing! It's called fashion Mom! Something you clearly know nothing about!" cried out Kristina in protest.

Alexis was slightly hurt by this but didn't let it get her down. Yes, she didn't know anything about fashion or what was on trend. But she did not what was appropriate for her daughter to wear and this wasn't it. "Well, you can think whatever you want but we are not leaving this room until you change!"

Kristina just rolled her eyes at her mother before turning on her heel. However she did not storm back into the bathroom but instead over to the door that ajoined their room with Sam's and Jason's. She was going to get a second opinion on her outfit. She looked over her shoulder at her mother, before knocking loudly on the door.

Alexis just rolled her eyes at daughter, "Now don't go bothering Sam about this!" However Kristina chose to ignore Alexis as she knocked loudly again on the door, "Sam!" she called out.

A second later, the door open but except Sam answering, it was Jason.

The man looked down at the teenager blankly.

"Hi Jason!" greeted Kristina, smiling at the mobster. "Can I talk to Sam please?" she asked, her voice dripping with sweetness.

Jason did not say anything as he looked at the teenager for a second longer before looking over his shoulder towards Sam, "It's for you!" he murmured to her in the background before stepping away from the door.

"What's up?" asked Sam in puzzlement to her younger sister.

"What do you think of my outfit?" asked Kristina to her older sister as she did a slow turn around to show off the entire thing.

Sam wasn't sure if this was a trick question or not as she took in what her sister was wearing. She glanced slightly over at her mother before turning her attention back onto Kristina. "It's cute!" she answered with a shrug.

Kristina smiled broadly at her sister before turning to look at Alexis, "See! Sam thinks it appropriate!"

"Wait! what?" asked Sam in confusion, as she stepped into the room.

"Mom doesn't think what I am wearing is appropriate for Disney!" explained Kristina to her sister. "But I'm trying to tell her that it is!"

Sam didn't say anything at this as she looked from her sister and Alexis and back. She didn't like to get in between the two of them.

"And PLUS, look at Sam's shorts, they are just as short!" cried Kristina, gesturing suddenly to Sam's lower region. Sam too was wearing jean cut offs that showed off her perfect toned legs. Sam blushed slightly at this as she looked down at her bare legs. She hadn't thought twice on what she was wearing. After taking her nap, she had been feeling much better. She had thought about wearing jeans but didn't want to be hot while walking around the park. So she had chosen to wear a pair of cut offs, that she had cut her self back when she was Kristina's age and had had ever since. With them she was wearing a simple heather grey racer back tank top which showed off her ample breasts nicely.

Alexis sighed in disappointment at this. She knew this was a losing battle. "Fine, fine, let's go!" she spoke to all her daughters. There was no way she could tell Kristina to dress one way, when her much older sister was practically wearing the same thing. However, Sam was older and could make her own decision. Kristina could not. But she knew if she told Kristina this, she would only make things worse. She didn't want to fight with her daughter through out the whole trip, so she dropped it.

Kristina smiled smugly at this before picking up her own purse off of her bed and followed Alexis and Molly out of the room.

* * *

It was now later in the afternoon, as the Davis clan stepped into the World known as Disney. The park was crowded with tourists as they stood by the entrance, taking it all in. Molly was studying a map of the park, while Alexis appeared through her sunglasses, looking nervous at the busyness around her. She didn't mind crowds but this was something entirely new to her. She wasn't use to seeing so many families around, dressed in shorts and t-shirts, smiles plastered on their faces as they pose for picture in front of the castle.

Kristina stood a little off from the group looking bored. It was moments like these that she wished she had her phone with her. But her mom had made her leave it back in Port Charles. Telling the teenager that she didn't need it.

Sam who was standing in between her mother and younger sister, was biting down on her lower lip as she like her mother was taking it all in.

Jason had never before had felt so out of place in his dark coloured clothes as he did at that moment as he looked around at his brightly colour surroundings. Music was blaring from a speaker above. This was not what he had had in mind for a vacation. He was quickly regretting coming. Thinking he would had been better off staying in Port Charles and having to deal with Maxie. At least then, he thought he would be in the comforts of his Penthouse.

"We are on Main Street," informed Molly to the group as she indicated on the map where they were. "And if we keep on walking, We will find Cinderella's castle!" The young teen spoke excitedly as she looked up from the map and smiled at her family.

"Okay, shall we start walking then?" asked Alexis over at her daughters, who nodded their heads in reply. They all then began to make their way with everyone else coming into the park, towards the castle. Molly was in the lead, followed closely by Alexis and Sam. Kristina and Jason brought up the rear of the group. Everyone was silent as they looked at all the shops that lined the street on either side. There were numerous candy and toy stories. As well as places to eat. Everything was very Disney.

Stopping in front of the famous statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse, Alexis motioned for her daughters to stand together in front of it. She wanted a picture. Kristina rolled her eyes but did not protest as moved to stand beside Sam as she held out her arm to her. All three Davis girls then smiled up at the camera, as Alexis snapped a picture. She then turned to Jason, who was standing off to the side, "Can you?" she asked towards him, holding out the camera too him.

He nodded his head in reply as he took the small point and shoot digital camera from Alexis. She smiled at him before going to join her daughters. "Everyone say cheese!" cried Jason as he snapped the picture of them standing in front of the statue. The group then moved closer to the castle and took a few more pictures at the foot of the castle. Jason took numerous pictures of the Davis girls together and then one with just Alexis and Sam, another with just Kristina and Molly and one last one of all three sisters together. Just as Jason handed the camera back to Alexis and the group was going to move on, Molly stopped them all.

"Wait! Jason never got his picture taken!" she cried suddenly. Everyone then turned to look at Jason at this, who just shrugged. He didn't need his picture taken. However, before he could open his mouth to say that he was fine, Alexis was motioning him to go stand in front of the castle with Sam.

"Molly's right! Jason is a member of this family too!" spoke Alexis, as she motioned for Sam to go join her fiancée. Sam couldn't help but smile slightly as she approached Jason. He returned the smile as he took off his sunglasses and put them in the pocket of his jeans.

"Having fun?" asked Sam up towards him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh yes," commented Jason a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Now SMILE!" cried Alexis at the couple before snapping a picture.

Just as Sam and Jason broke apart, Alexis stopped them yet again. She had suddenly decided she wanted a picture of Jason with all her daughters. "Go join them," she spoke to Molly and Kristina. The two girls exchanged a look with one another before going to join the couple. Kristina went to go stand beside Sam and Molly went to go stand beside Jason. All four of them then wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders as they stared into the camera. Once Alexis was satisfied with the photo, they group continued on into the park.

"What shall we go on first?" asked Alexis, looking around at the group as they continued to walk.

"Well, we are heading into Liberty Square now," spoke Molly, consulting the map. Here, there is the Hall of Presidents, the Liberty Square Riverboat and The Haunted Mansion. "

"Woo, the Haunted Mansion sounds like fun!" offered Sam putting a arm around Molly's and looking over at Alexis and Kristina. Kristina just shrugged her shoulders. It sounded lame to her but she wasn't going to say that. Alexis nodded her head in agreement.

"The Haunted Mansion it is then," cried Molly as she placed her map back into her backpack and they headed towards the attraction.

"Are you coming?" asked Sam towards Jason as they stood at the entranceway of the ride. She knew it was the last thing that Jason wanted to do but she hoped he would be a good sport and come along.

* * *

After the Haunted Mansion, the five of them headed into Fantasy Land. The first stop they made was "It's a Small World" ride. This was one of the rides that Alexis had most been looking forward to riding. Ever since she was a kid, she had wanted to experience this famous extraction.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out," spoke Jason as he adjusted his sun glasses on the bridge of his nose. He had no desire like Alexis had to go on this ride. He had been on it once before and that was enough for him. He knew how long that stupid song took to get out of one's head.

"Oh no your not," stated Sam grasping him by the hand and pulling him into the queue. She wasn't going to allow Jason to sit out on anything, especially on the first day. Jason sighed at this but didn't fight Sam. "Thank you," she smiled up at him as she leaned upward and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll make it up to you later," she whispered into his ear, so that he could only hear.

"You better," replied Jason as he slipped his arm around her waist as the line began to move.

" Did you know that "It's a Small World", was first designed for the 1964 New York World's Fair," began to explain Molly to the group. She had done extensive research on her computer about all the attractions and the history of the park, "And the same composers who did the music for Mary Poppins, were thought out by Walt Disney to come up with the world famous song, "It's a Small World!"

"Your such a nerd," commented Kristina as she smiled at her younger sister who no matter what seem to have facts about everything.

"I just like to do my research on places that all," spoke Molly, defending herself.

"Mol, I'm only kidding," Kristina smiled at the young teen, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Molly was one of the smartest people she knew. Yeah she was weird sometimes but that was what made her Molly, the sister she loved. Molly returned her older sister's smile.

Alexis couldn't help but smile too at her two daughters. She then thought this would be the perfect opportunity for a picture. Pulling out her trusty camera, she told the girls to stay as they were. After the picture was taken, Molly whispered something into Kristina's ear, which made them both burst out laughing. Alexis just rolled her eyes as she knew they were laughing about their old mom. She couldn't help but feel extreme happiness at that very moment as she turned her attention to her eldest daughter, who was joking around with her sisters. Even Jason was looking like he was having a good time as he smiled down at Sam, who was now looking up at him. She felt so proud of her girls at that moment. One had found love, another was going off to her own stomping grounds and another was starting to grow up into a beautiful young lady.

"What?" they all cried at once at seeing their mother smiling at them.

"Nothing," cried Alexis, shaking her head as the line began to move once again.

"I think mom's losing it!" spoke Kristina.

"Agreed!" cried both Sam and Molly, agreeing with Kristina.

As they board the little boat that took you around the world, Sam felt a sudden wave of nausea come over her. She didn't know if it was the smell of the water or the gentle back and forth rocking of the boat that was doing it. She closed her eyes and cover her mouth as she leaned back in her seat. She was breathing slowly, trying to calm herself. Hoping that the nausea would pass.

Jason glanced over at Sam, he could sense something was off. He placed his hand on her inner side as he leaned in close to her. "Sam," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm fine," she whispered as she opened her eyes and smiled a weak smile at him. She lowered her hand and touched were his lay on her leg. It wasn't a lie she was feeling a little better. The worse of the nausea it seemed had passed. "I'm fine," she stated again towards Jason who continued to look at her with concern.

Taking her hand, he gave it a squeeze before turning his attention out onto the water around them. He knew what he saw but this wasn't the place to argue about it. For the ride had started to move and they were emerged into the world or Walt Disney's version of it.

The ride seemed longer then it really was to Jason as he took in the sights and sounds of the dancing figures around him, repeating the same song over and over again. However, Alexis loved every moment of it. The ride had brought her back to being a kid. Sam had never felt happier to have something end like she did when their boat pulled into the dock of sorts. The music, the water and everything else had been too much for her to handle. Her nausea was back and worse then ever it felt like as she stood up from her seat and followed her mother off of the boat and towards the exit. She was in need of a bathroom, as she wrapped her arm around her stomach.

"Where should we head now?" asked Alexis as the five of them emerged from the exit and into the bright Florida sun.

"The bathroom," murmured Sam as she closed her eyes as another wave of nausea came over her.

"Yeah, I need to go too!" agreed Kristina, rocking slightly on her heels.

"A bathroom break it is!" spoke Alexis, "Molly look up the nearest bathroom!"

As she listened to the sound of Molly pulling out her map from her bag, Sam had her eyes shut, blocking out the sun. She was biting down on her lower lip as she tried to keep the bile that was threatening to come up down. She couldn't remember ever feeling so sick before.

"It looks the nearest bathroom is just over there," spoke Molly, gesturing to the other side of where they stood. And with that, both Kristina and Sam were off in the direction that their sister had pointed towards before another word was spoken. Jason looked on worried as Sam slightly ran, slightly walked towards the Woman's bathroom.

"What's up with those two?" asked Molly as she folded her map.

"I think they just need to go to the bathroom," commented Alexis to her youngest daughter as she put her sunglasses on and the three of them slowly made their way towards the bathroom as well.

"I think it's more than that. Sam looked like she was going to puke or something," continued on Molly.

"Maybe the ride was too much for her," offered Alexis as the group stopped and took a seat on a bench. They were shaded by a tree. She hadn't seen what Sam had looked like but doubted it was sea sickness. Sam practically had spent half her life on a boat. She didn't think a little ride like It's a Small World would upset her.

Molly just shrugged as she took the seat beside her mother and hugged her backpack to her chest. She didn't know exactly what it was but something was up with her older sister. Jason pretended not to hear them as he stood slightly behind the bench, leaning against the tree as he spied on the bathroom doors, waiting for Sam.

Sam decided to sit out the next couple of rides as she was not feeling one hundred percent better. When asked what was wrong with her, she blamed it on the food from the flight as well as the heat. But deep down inside she knew what was wrong with her. She just didn't want to confess it to any body yet, especially Jason. So she sat on the same bench trying to regain her self as her sisters and mother went off to go ride Peter Pan's Flight, which was just across from a Small World. Jason decided to stay behind with her. He was still worried about her.

"Do you want anything?" asked Jason towards her as sat beside her, "Water? juice?"

"Lemonade," replied Sam through closed eyes as she leaned back against the wooden back of the bench. She had a sudden craving for a tall cold glass of lemonade.

Jason nodded his head in reply, "I will see what I can do," he spoke, leaning towards her and kissing her on the cheek before standing up and finding her something to drink. He didn't have a map like Molly did but it didn't take him long to spot a snack shop of sorts, it was called Scuttle's Landing.

As Sam waited for Jason to come back with her drink, she kicked off the flip flops she was wearing and tied her hair into a messy top knot. Even though she was sitting in the shade, she could feel the sweat dripping down her back. She hadn't meant to be a party pooper like she felt she was being, it just felt too much for her. The heat, the nausea. She felt like just going back to the hotel and having another nap.

"Here," spoke Jason as he appeared at Sam's side once again.

She opened her eyes at this and looked at the drink he had brought her. It was frozen lemonade. A smile appeared on her face at the sight of it. It looked like heaven. Thanking him, she quickly took the cold drink from him and sipped greedily from the straw. The sweet cold sourness of the liquid felt like pure bliss against her throat.

* * *

More Disney Magic coming soon! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

Julie


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Do not own Disney World.

I just wanted to say thank you again to the wonderful response that this story is getting, even if it isn't getting uploaded regularly at the moment! :)

Well anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

It was a little later in the day as the group took a break from the rides and ate in one of the food venues. After Sam's incident at a Small World, she was feeling a little better now. She had gone on Dumbo with everyone. As well as Pirates of the Caribbean. Numerous pictures had been taken as well through out the day. Alexis had insisted that they take at least one photo with every character they saw walking around.

"So what should we do next?" asked Molly, addressing the group.

"Shopping!" commented Kristina as she greedily sucked up the remaining liquid of her pop from the straw.

The group had yet to venture really into the shops and the teen was eager to buy something. Even if it wasn't going to be the trendiest thing on the planet. She secretly loved Disney and wanted to buy herself a little souvenir.

"I wouldn't mind taking a look around the shops," spoke Alexis, agreeing with her teenage daughter. Her feet and head were killing her and she could use a break from the rides and walking. "What do you think guys?" she asked, looking over to the couple who sat across from her in the opposite booth.

Sam looked at Jason through the corner of her eyes before meeting her mother's gaze. She knew that Jason wouldn't want to go shopping and she was craving a dip in the hotel pool. However, this was a family trip and she knew she would have time later on to spend in the pool. "It doesn't matter to me," she spoke, shrugging her shoulders. She could feel Jason's hand on her shoulder, slightly squeezing her arm but she ignored it. She knew he wanted to go back to the hotel and spend a little time alone with her. But it was only the first day. He would have to get use to her family.

"OK! Let's do some shopping!" spoke Molly, smiling excitably.

As the Davis Girls cleared the table, Sam stayed behind with Jason at the table. She turned slowly to look at him. As she opened her mouth to say something to him, to explain, she was interrupted by the touch of his lips against hers. The kiss was short and sweet.

Sam smiled up at Jason at this. The coupe did not say another word to each other as they shuffled out of the booth and joined the others.

* * *

As the Davis Girls shopped, Jason stood on the side lines, watching as Sam smiled and laughed with her sisters. It was a nice sight. It still amazed him how so much had changed since Sam had found out Alexis was her mother. They use to hate each other. But over the years, the two women had come to an understanding.

"OH MY GOD SAM! cried Molly, "You so need these for the wedding!" The young teenager, held up a pair of mouse ears with an attached veil to them.

Sam just rolled her eyes at her younger sister," Yeah, I don't think so Molly. I don't have a desire to be a mouse on my wedding day and Maxie would have a field day if I wore those."

"Look there is a matching top hat for Jason to wear too," spoke Molly, gesturing to a black top hat with ears pointing out of it.

Sam just smiled and shook her head at her younger sister. "If you can get Jason to wear that, then I would wear the headband thing," she explained, knowing full well that Jason would never be caught dead wearing that thing. She was having a tough of enough time getting him to wear a tux on their wedding day let alone a hat with mouse ears sticking out of it.

"Well, maybe if we just ask him, he will!" stated Molly as she reached for the black top hat.

Sam just laughed at this, "I would like to see you try."

Molly just looked on at her sister for a brief moment, taking this as a challenge. The young teen then smiled broadly at her older sister before taking the hat in her hands and walking over to wear Jason stood. She was a woman on a mission.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise at her sister's sudden departure. She hadn't expected for Molly to go through with it and ask Jason. But she had. Turning around, she stared across the crowded store to were Molly was now standing in front of Jason, holding up the hat. She watched as he shook his head before looking up and meeting her gaze across the store. She gave him a smile in return, knowing full well what he was thinking at that moment. She knew he wouldn't turn down her sister fully but tell her he would think about it.

She continued to watch this exchange for a moment longer before turning her attention to a section of baby clothes hanging near by. A slight smile appeared on her face as she eyed the small items of clothing. There was something about baby clothes that could always put a smile on her face no matter how crappy she was feeling. She stood there for a second longer before turning her attention to the next display. She didn't want anyone to see her and suspecting anything, especially Jason.

* * *

After their exploration of the shops, the group decided to head back to the hotel for some much needed rest and relaxation time before it was time for dinner. "What do you want to do?" asked Sam towards Jason as she began to undo her suitcase. "Do you want to go down to the pool, I know the girls are. OR do you want just to stay in here?"

"I have a few things in mind I would like to do," whispered Jason as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood up from placing some of her clothes into the set of drawers in the room.

A smile spread across her face as he kissed the back of her neck. She turned around to face him. Standing on her tip toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deep into his eyes. "Oh yeah, and what would that be," she teased slightly back at him.

He smiled down at her before leaning forward and crashing his lips to hers. As they continued to kiss, they moved as one towards the bed.

However they did not get as far as they wanted too as they were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door that adjourned their room with the Davis Girls' room.

"Should we ignore it?" asked Jason as he looked down at Sam who was laying on the bed underneath him.

"No, probably not. They already know we are here and will only keep on knocking until we do answer it. We better just see what they want now," explained Sam as she leaned forwarded and pecked him quickly on the lips before standing up and going towards the door.

Jason let out a sigh as he took a seat on the edge of the bed and watched as Sam opened the door.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked as she looked on at her two younger sisters. Both were dressed in tank tops and shorts. Their bathing suites straps poking out from underneath. They were headed to the pool.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come down to the pool with us," explained Molly towards her older sister.

"Oh, it's okay..," replied Sam, smiling at Molly. "I think I'm just going to stay in with Jason and watch some TV. I'm still pretty tired and everything from earlier..." her voice trailed off as she watched as her sisters exchanged a knowing look with one another.

"Come on Molly," spoke Kristina, "Sam obviously wants some alone time with Jason." She glanced up at Sam and winked. She knew her sister didn't want to spend the entire day with her younger sisters.

Sam just rolled her eyes at what Kristina was implying. She knew the teen was right but still. She didn't need her younger sister pointing out that she wanted to have sex with her fiancé.

"Ohh!" cried out Molly as she looked from Kristina back to Sam. "We will leave the two of you to be," she added as she smiled up at her sister.

Sam just shook her head before waving goodbye to her two sisters. "Bye Molly! Bye Kristina!" She then closed the door before turning once again to Jason.

"Now, where were we?" she asked in a low seductive voice as she straddled Jason hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled a wide smile at him as he pulled her into a long passionate kiss. His hand cupped the back of her neck as the other one wrapped around her waist and dipped into the back of her shorts.

The kiss deepened quickly as their tongues began to explore the depths of each other months. Jason's hands cupped her behind as she pushed him down on the bed. Things were getting heated and quickly as she broke a part the kiss and began to attack the side of his neck. Her hands were pulled at the edge of his black t-shirt, revealing his torso. Jason's hands were undoing the fly of Sam's shorts, pushing them down her hips.

However, their love making was cut short as Sam suddenly pulled away from Jason. She had her hand clasped to her mouth as she ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Jason sat up in a daze watching as Sam ran away into the bathroom. He was worried about her. Clearly whatever that had made her sick earlier had not left her as he listened as she was sick to her stomach in the bathroom. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He pushed opened the door to see Sam leaning back on the heels of her feet. She was wiping the back of her mouth with her hand.

She could feel Jason's eyes on her as he slowly approached her but she did not look in his direction. He didn't say a word as he knelt down beside her. Reaching out, he gently caressed the side of her face as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Maybe, you should go see a doctor or something," spoke Jason as he lowered his hand and continued to stare a her with concern.

Sam shook her head at this, "I'm fine Jason! It's just the heat and such." She knew she should be honest with him and stop coming up with lame excuses. But she wasn't ready to face the reality of her situation. She wasn't even sure herself. She had yet to take a test or anything. But she did know her body pretty well. And assumed what was wrong with her. She didn't need a doctor to tell her.

Jason just continued to stare at her. He wasn't convinced but didn't push her. He knew she hated doctors. And whatever she had was probably just the flu or what not. But something didn't sit right with him about her situation. He had a feeling it was something more. Kissing the side of her face, he helped her to her feet. "Let's just get some rest," he whispered in her ear as he lead her back towards the bed.

Not bothering to undress, Sam slid underneath the covers of the bed. She motioned for Jason to join her. He slid in beside her in the bed. Together they then fell asleep.

The couple slept for a good hour or two before being awaken by the sound of knocking yet again on the adjourning door. Sam opened her eyes in a daze. She was slightly confused where she was for a second as she slowly sat up and looked around the room. It then came back to her. She was in Florida. Jason stirred beside her as the knocking continue on the door. She smiled down at him before getting out of the bed and making her way towards the door.

She opened the door slightly, looking up to see her mother staring back at her. "Hi," she spoke towards her.

"Hi," replied back Alexis, smiling at her daughter.

The two women then stared at each other for a second or two. Sam wasn't sure what her mother wanted as she continued to look at her. "What's up mom?" asked Sam as she leaned against the frame of the door and stiffened a yawn.

Alexis smiled at her daughter before raising an eyebrow at her, "Did you forget?"

Sam looked confused at this, "Forget about what?" she asked.

"Dinner! We agreed to meet up at five for dinner!" replied Alexis to Sam.

It then dawned on Sam what time it was ,"Shit," she swore underneath his breath. She ran her hands through her bed head. "I'm sorry mom. Me and Jason fell asleep. I didn't realize the time."

Alexis reached out and placed a reasuring hand on Sam's shoulder. "It's fine Sam. Take your time. Your sister's are already down in the dinning room eating. If you want we can all just meet up at 7 to head back to the park for fireworks," she suggested towards Sam. She had wanted to spend dinner with her girls but she didn't want to pressure Sam in to doing anything she didn't want to do. She knew that Sam was torn with spending time with both her and her sisters and Jason.

Sam rubbed her face before replying to her mother. "No, it's fine mom. Me and Jason will be down in twenty, okay!"

"Okay! See ya then!" The two women smiled at each other before saying their goodbyes.

* * *

Before heading down to the dinning room, Sam and Jason took a quick shower together before changing into clean clothes.

"Finally," cried out an impatient Kristina as Jason and Sam appeared at the table. The girls had already order and ate their starters. But Alexis had made them wait until Sam and Jason got there before ordering the main course.

"Kristina!" spoke Alexis harshly at her middle child. "That's enough!"

The teenager had been sulking all the time as they had waited for their sister to appear. She had had enough of her attitude. Sam was clearly not feeling well still, noted Alexis as she watched as Sam took a snip of water from her glass. Sam was never one to take naps in the afternoon. And even if she and Jason had been busy with each other, she knew her daughter would had not lost a track of time unless something else was bothering her.

Kristina just rolled her eyes at her mother as she slumped back in her chair and looked away.

Alexis gave Sam a reassuring smile before opening up her menu. "Shall we order then," she asked around the table.

Everyone nodded their heads at this. Silence then fell over them as they all began to study the menu.

"Are you going to be okay to eat?" whispered Jason towards Sam as he watched as she rubbed a hand over her stomach and barely looked at the open menu before her. He knew she still wasn't feeling well.

She just looked at him before reaching out towards her water glass and taking a sip. Before Jason could press the issue any further they were interrupted by the sudden arrival of the waiter at the table.

"Are you all ready to order?" asked the waiter who had a southern accent. He was a young man, in his early twenties. He smiled down at Kristina as she stared up at him. The teenager was taken back by his good looks. This trip just suddenly got better she though to herself as she sat up straight in her seat.

"I believe we are," spoke Alexis, noticing the look that passed between her daughter and the waiter. Taking off her glasses, she looked around the table, making sure everyone was ready to order.

"I am," spoke Molly as she closed her own menu and looked between her mother and the waiter and back.

Sam tore her eyes away from Jason and looked at her mother. She nodded her head slowly in reply as she continued to drink from her glass. Jason didn't say anything as he continue to look on at Sam.

"Okay, Molly you go first," spoke Alexis gesturing to her youngest to order first.

After the waiter, who name was Cole had taken all their orders and finished flirting a little with Kristina, the conversation at the table turned to what they would do tomorrow. Molly wanted to go to Animal Kingdom. Kristina didn't care where they went. Sam and Jason hadn't given any answer. So it was decided that they would go the Animal Kingdom in the morning before going to explore the rest of Magic Kingdom.

As Molly pulled out her tour books on the park and began to explain excitably about Animal Kingdom to everyone. And Kristina continue to sulk, waiting for Cole to come back. Alexis continued to glance over at Sam who seemed to be very pale all the sudden. Jason wasn't the only one concerned about Sam. Alexis was too. As she continued to half listen to Molly, her attention never withered away from the couple. Jason was leaning in close to Sam. He was speaking to her in a low whisper. Sam wasn't look at him but at her lap.

Alexis wondered if the couple had gotten in to some sort of fight as she watched as Sam shook her head at Jason before all the sudden pushing back her chair and leaving the table. Everyone stopped what they were doing at this and looked over to where Sam had just been seated.

"What's wrong with Sam?" asked Molly, concern filling her voice as she looked over at her mother for an explanation.

Alexis glanced quickly over at Molly before once again turning her attention to across the table where Jason had just gotten up and left too. She knew he was going after to her. She couldn't make out still if they were fighting or Sam had just gotten up to use the bathroom.

"I think she is still not feeling well," replied Alexis to Molly. She gave her daughter a reassuring smile that everything was fine, "That's all."

Molly returned her mother's smile and nodded her head in reply.

Everyone was surprised to see Jason return to the table alone. "Where's Sam?" asked Alexis towards her future son-in-law as he took his seat across from her.

"She's back in the hotel room," he spoke, his blue eyes piercing into hers. "She's been sick again. I told her I would stay with her but she told me to come back down here." He shrugged his shoulders as he reached for his napkin and placed it on his lap.

Alexis continued to stare at him for a moment longer. The Jason who sat in front of her was not the one she was use to seeing. He wasn't wearing his usual attire of black t-shirts and jeans. Instead he had changed for dinner into a white button down t-shirt and navy blue shorts and flip flops. Sam had made him change in to something more vacation appropriate for dinner. She noted that he looked uncomfortable as he continued to sit before her. She knew he probably wanted to be upstairs with Sam. But one reason for this trip had been for them to bond as a family. For Jason to get to know not only her sisters but Alexis as well.

And she knew that him sitting here in front of her was him making an effort.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked towards him.

"I think so," he replied.

After dinner was over and the bill had been paid for. Jason had been about to go back up and check on Sam, when Alexis had stopped him. She said she would go check up on her daughter. Jason had looked pissed off at this but he had not argued with her. He knew she was just as concern about Sam as he was.

Sam wouldn't want them fighting over her. So he had agreed instead to accompany Kristina and Molly back to the Magic Kingdom to get some ice-cream and to wait for the fireworks to start.

* * *

The TV was on as Alexis entered the hotel room. Jason had given her his key to the room. Alexis closed the door quietly behind her as she looked on at Sam, who was fast asleep in bed.

Sam stirred slightly in her sleep as Alexis approached the bed and glanced down at her daughter. She was only here to check up on her before leaving. However as she turned to leave, Sam a woke.

"Jason," whispered out Sam as she opened her eyes and lifted her head off of the pillow. "Mom?"

"Hi," whispered Alexis, as she smiled at her daughter. "Jason is down at the park with your sisters. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you were okay. He told me you had been sick again."

Sam looked on at her mother for a moment longer, before lying back down against the pillows. She closed her eyes briefly as another wave of nausea rocked through her body.

Alexis noticing her daughter's discomfort, once again approached the bed. She took a seat on the edge of it as she reached out and took her daughter's hand. She gave it a squeeze. She had an idea what was wrong with her daughter.

It took a moment or two before the nausea passed and Sam opened her eyes. She looked at Alexis.

"Have you taken a test?" asked Alexis.

Sam's eyes widened slightly at this. How did she know? she thought to herself. She barely knew herself if she was really pregnant or not. But as she continue to look on at her mother, she knew there was no point in lying. "No, I haven't" she replied in a soft voice.

* * *

Okay, I know that is not the best ending. But I promise more will coming soon. Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	6. Chapter 6

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Do not own Disney World.

* * *

Sam had yet to take a pregnancy test, even after her mother had told her she should. She was waiting for this trip to be over before she took one. She was pretty sure she already knew what the results would be anyways. She hadn't felt this sick since she had been pregnant with her daughter.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath as a wave of nausea came over her. Ever since last night, she had been feeling sick to her stomach. The nausea no matter how hard she tried to get ride of it, it wouldn't go away. She knew that Jason sensed something was up as she refused her usual cup of coffee at breakfast and set settled for ginger tea. The tea had helped a little to settle her stomach. Allowing her to eat some breakfast of dry toast.

But she knew it would reappear any moment now as she felt her stomach turn unpleasantly within her as the group entered Animal Kingdom. The monorail ride from the hotel to the park had not been the most pleasant of rides for her.

Jason had his hand resting protectively on the small of her back as they moved through the crowd towards where the other stood. Molly had her map out again and explaining all the extractions of the park.

"There is really only one ride here, Expedition Everest. Which is a roller coaster that goes through mount Everest and you come across an Yeti. Then there is a couple of shows we can see. There is a Lion King shows that is take off the Broadway one. That's looks good. And then there is animals we can see too. Home to more than 1,700 animals from 250 species. Disney's Animal Kingdom park is the biggest animal-themed park in the world!"

"The roller coaster sounds good! Let's do that first before it's gets too crowded with kids and such," suggested Kristina. She seemed to be in much better spirits then she did yesterday. The teen was wearing more appropriate attire then she had yesterday. She was wearing a white sundress with gladiator sandals. Alexis had approved of her outfit.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," agreed Molly as she began to fold up her map and place it back into her bag. The young teens was wearing the same white Toms from yesterday but instead of wearing a dress. She had on a bright neon pink racer back tank top and Bermuda jean shorts on.

So the group decided to head over to the roller coaster first before it got too crowded with families and the line got too long.

"Sam are you going to come with us?" asked Kristina towards her sister.

Alexis had agreed to accompany the two girls on the ride. She wasn't usually one for roller coasters but she assumed that this one couldn't be that bad as she saw a six year old girl head into the line-up with her father. She knew that Kristina wanted Sam to join in on the fun too. But she didn't think Sam would be able to handle it, even if it didn't have much too it.

Sam pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and smiled slightly at her sister, "I think I'm going to sit this one out, Krissy." She hated disappointing her little sister like this. She had promised Kristina that she would go on at least one roller coaster with her while they were here. Sam personally loved roller coasters and hated that she had to sit out. But she knew she wouldn't be able to make it through without being sick. She could feel Alexis's eyes on her but she ignored her mother's gaze and continue to look at Kristina.

The teen looked disappointed but tired not to show it. "It's okay," she spoke, giving her sister a reassuring smile.

"Do you want to join us Jason?" asked Molly towards the mobster.

Jason looked a little taken back from this question as he looked down at the young teenager who was staring back at him with hazel eyes. He hadn't expected to be asked to join them. He turned to look down at Sam to see what she thought. She gave him a small smile, "You should go."

He raised an eyebrow at this. He knew she wanted him to bond with her family but he rather stay with her.

"It looks like fun. I don't want you to miss out just because of me Jason," she continued on as she placed a hand on the crook of his arm.

Jason stared at her for a second. Was she crazy? he thought to himself. He had no real desire to go on a kiddie roller coaster, specially without her.

Sam looked back at her fiancé, a smile playing on her face. She knew in her current state that she could get Jason to do anything she wanted. He would do anything for her, if it made her feel better. "You should go," she teased at him once again. "It would make me feel better, if you went..."

"Oh don't play that game with me," whispered back Jason. This put a slight smile on his face. He knew she must be feeling some what better if she was teasing him like she was.

"Please," she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

Jason just rolled his eyes at her before letting out a deep sigh. "I guess I am joining you," he spoke, looking up from Sam and over at Molly.

A wide smile spread across Molly's face at this. "Oh good! You can sit with me Jason," spoke the teen towards her future brother-in-law.

"You owe me," whispered Jason down towards Sam, so that only she could hear him. He then kissed her lightly on the crown of her head before following the three Davis girls into the queue.

Sam couldn't help but smirk as she watched them line up for the ride. It was nice to see Jason bonding with her family. That was the whole point of this trip had been about. That they could all get to know one another better. Even if she couldn't be apart of the fun, she wanted Jason to at least be. She hugged molly's back pack to her chest as she moved out of the sun and headed over to one of the shops. It was early in the morning but the park was already crowded with people. It was too crowded she found to just stand there, waiting outside the ride for them. She knew she should be taking it easy. But she didn't feel like sitting.

Putting the back pack onto her back, she pushed opened the shop door and walked inside. The shop was no different then the ones they had been in yesterday. The shop smelt strongly like candy as she walked quickly passed the display of fudge. She could feel her stomach twist as she breathed in the sweetness. She wasn't really looking for anything. She was just killing time.

However, she some how once again found herself standing in front of the baby clothes. A slight smile appeared on her face as she took in the tiny objects of clothing. Reaching out, she touched the soft cotton against her fingers. There were baby grows with every Disney character you could image on them. There were tiny hats with ears sticking out from the sides on them. But there was one item that caught Sam's attention the most.

It was a swaddling blanket. It was white with the old Winnie the Pooh illustrations from the book printed out on it. She had always loved the old stories of Winnie the Pooh. The blanket was soft against her fingers as she lifted it off of the shelf and held it in her hands. She knew she had to have it for her son or daughter.

* * *

"What did you buy?" asked Kristina as she reached for Sam's shopping bag. However before the teen could get her hands on it, Sam had pulled it out of her grasp.

"Nothing," spoke Sam towards her sister.

"Come on Sam," cried Kristina, "Share! What did you buy?" She didn't understand why Sam was being so secretive over what was in the bag.

"Because...it's a present for you," lied Sam quickly to her sister as she continued to hid the bag behind her back.

"You bought me something?!"

"Yeah but I don't want you to see it yet. I still have to buy Molly something," explained Sam quickly. "So don't tell her you got something. It was suppose to be a surprise!" She hoped that her lie would do her well and that Kristina would believe her that she was waiting to buy Molly something before giving both sisters a gift.

Kristina looked at her sister sceptically for a moment before nodding her head and smiling. "Yeah, don't worry I won't ruin the surprise!" she replied towards Sam. The two of them were a few feet away from the rest of them. Kristina had been the first one off the ride. Molly and Alexis had stayed behind to purchase a picture of the four of them on the ride. Jason was just approaching the two sisters now.

Turning her attention away from Kristina, she looked over towards Jason. "Did you have fun?" she asked.

Jason just shrugged his shoulders at this, "It wasn't so bad," he admitted to her. "But how are you feeling?" His blue eyes shined down on her with concern.

"I'm okay," she admitted to him, "I have my ginger ale!" She held up a bottle of Canada Dry Ginger Ale to him and smirked.

Jason just raised an eyebrow at this. He wasn't convinced. Despite her sun kissed skin, she looked very pale as she looked up at him. She had no make-up on her face. She didn't usually wear make-up in the summer, especially in this kind of heat. But she always did manage to put on some eyeliner and mascara. It was one of the things that always told him she wasn't well when she left her face bare, like it was today.

Reaching out, he laced his arm around her thin waist and kissed the side of her face.

Sam closed her eyes for a brief moment, breathing in the familiar scent of him.

"You guys need to get a room," commented Kristina as she rolled her eyes and looked away from the couple. Her eyes falling on Alexis and Molly who were just emerging from the exit.

* * *

"Here, take this," spoke Alexis as she handed her daughter over the box she had been carrying all day in her purse.

Sam frowned as she looked down at the white box in her mother's hands. "Mom, I told you. I'm not taking one," she explained, refusing the box. They had already been through this before. She wasn't going to take a test. Not until she got back to Port Charles.

"Please, just humour me would you," asked Alexis, her brown eyes glancing down at her daughter as she forced the box into her hands. "Plus once you take it, that will be one less thing off of your mind. You will know for sure if you are pregnant or not!" Stated the lawyer, explaining all the rational reasons why Sam should take a pregnancy test.

"Mom, I understand where you are coming from, I do. I just don't think it's the greatest idea to be taking a test right now...in the public restroom at Disney World! do you?" asked Sam as she looked down at the box in her hands and then back up at her mother. She never thought she would be having this conversation with Alexis in the restroom. But here they were. They had left Jason with Molly and Kristina.

All five of them had just gone on Kilimanjaro Safaris Expedition. Which was laid out like a safari in Africa. The ride had been bumper then expected for Sam. After the ride was over, Sam had bolted once again to the restrooms. Alexis had told Jason to take the girls on the Kali River Rapids ride which was near by while she went to go check on Sam.

Jason had once again didn't look to happy to leave his fiancé in the hands of her mother. But he knew there was no point in arguing with Alexis. So he had headed over to the ride which he wasn't looking forward too experiencing. He didn't have the slightest desire to ride down a giant rapid and get wet. But it was what Sam's sisters had wanted to do. And he had promised Alexis that he would look after them.

"No but the sooner you take the test, the better you will feel...emotionally. You will know for sure," she explained, noticing the look Sam had given her at the words feeling better. she knew that taking a test wouldn't get ride of the morning sickness she was experiencing at the moment. But it would take the "what if". "Please just take the test!"

Sam stared at her mother for a second before rolling her eyes, "Fine!" she stated as she turned on her heel and headed back into the bathroom stall she had just been in mere minutes ago.

"I have always wondered were Kristina had gotten her attitude from, I now know she has gotten it from you," teased Alexis towards Sam as she slammed the stall door behind her. Making it clear to her mother how much she didn't want to do this.

It was Alexis's turn to roll her eyes as she took a seat on the plastic bench along the wall of the bathroom, waiting as Sam took the test and found out if there would be a little one on board or not.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!

Julie


End file.
